1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to submersible pumps, and more particularly, specific submersible pump systems which enable the submersible pumps to be used in situations otherwise heretofore not possible. The present invention system is a fully self-contained watertight chamber which enables a user to utilize the submersible pump to pump out lower levels of liquid than previously possible, to operate above ground, above water level or below, to operate at atmospheric pressure, and to even operate on xe2x80x9ccity waterxe2x80x9d systems to enhance water pressure and/or to provide desired flow rates above otherwise available flow rates.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The following patents are representative of the prior art relating to pumps and pump systems:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,409 describes a manifold assembly that includes a housing unit, which has a valve assembly and a pressure relief valve assembly formed in one integral unit. When the check valve is in a closed position, the dispensing line is sealed off from the pumping assembly. In addition, the check valve also seals off the pressure relief outlet in the same movement, by the use of two O-rings placed on a lockdown member. Line maintenance tests may be performed accurately, as well as testing of the pumping assembly, when the check valve and pressure relief valve are closed. This structure provides an improved assembly since the check valve and pressure relief valve are formed in one integral unit so as to be adjacent one another so that both valves can be conveniently closed off at the same time during a maintenance check.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,050 describes a method of upgrading an existing unprotected submersible pump area with secondary containment to prevent accidental release of harmful materials from contaminating the soil below grade.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,362 describes a pump system comprising a pump having a centrifugal impeller driven by an electric motor, a pair of upper and lower float switches for detecting a high water level, HWL, and a low water level, LWL, respectively, a controller for outputting a control signal on the basis of preset rotational speed for low and high-speed operations and a preset rational speed increment rate, together with output signals from the upper and lower float switches, and a frequency converter for varying the rotational speed of the electric motor on the basis of the of the control signal from the controller, the pump system is capable of exhibiting the required pumping performance and of controlling the flow rate and the pump head.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,396 describes a hydraulic pressure booster device suited for increasing in-line fluid pressures comprising the assembly of a vertically oriented, tubular, closed end, housing for a submersible fluid pump. The pump is secured to a cap flange which closes the top of the tubular housing, while the bottom of the tubular housing is closed with either an anchor plate or blind end cap. Compression seal fittings are used to seal the penetration of pump motor pump lead wires through the cap flange. Inlet flow received into the tubular housing is drawn through the submersible pump with a resultant increase in hydraulic pressure at the output. A housing pressure sensing switch interrupts pump operation to prevent pump damage during periods of low fluid level in the housing. Additional pump protection is provided via a pump outlet pressure monitoring switch which regulates the pump delivery pressure. Dimensional design features of the device enhance useability and maintainability.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,419 describes a sump-riser performing as a collection sump, as a riser for the corresponding tank and as a mean for secondary containment for the tank""s submersible pump, manway, and fittings. The sump-riser comprises a generally cylindrical sump base with an upright annular lip extending upwardly from an upper support surface; an extension riser including a lower annular riser lip which fits over and round the lip of the sump base; a cover for the extension riser; and an access or observation lid. The riser extension is detachable or removable from the sump base and may be inverted and inserted into the sump base and may be inverted and inserted into the sump base for compact shipping. Score lines may be provided on the riser extension to serve as cutting guides for proper sizing and the sump base may be multi-sided to provide flat walls for accurate hole drilling for pipe and conduit entry.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,682 describes a submersible pump assembly mounted within a pressure vessel or jacket for use at the surface for an injection well. The jacket has an inlet which connects to a feed pump for supplying feed water under pressure. The motor, seal section and pump mount within the jacket, with a discharge conduit extending out a discharge end of the jacket. The support for the jacket inclines the jacket at an inclination relative to horizontal. This causes any gases in the feed water to migrate toward and accumulate at the upper end of the jacket. A bleed off valve is employed to bleed off the accumulation of gases.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,271 describes a horizontally mounted submersible pump assembly for pumping water from the water storage tanks, which pump assembly is characterized by a submersible pump mounted inside a horizontally oriented tube extending through the wall of a water storage tank. A valve is provided in cooperation with the immersed end of the tube to facilitate flow of water into the tube to the pump and the opposite, dry end of the tube is closed by an adapter flange mounted on a length of adapter pipe, one end of which extends into the tube and communicates with the discharge of the pump and the other end of which is flanged to a water distribution line. The water distribution line extends to a conventional pressure tank for distributing water to multiple users on demand. The submersible pump is typically of turbine design and is sized to quickly and efficiently pressurize the water distribution system by pumping water from the storage tank and the flooded tube to the pressure tank. The tube enclosing the pump facilitates removal and replacement of the pump from the dry end of the tube without draining the storage tank.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.
The present invention relates to a submersible pump system for providing a self-contained watertight chamber for a pump. It may uniquely be utilized for a number of different types of pumping needs that could not heretofore be accomplished with submersible pumps. These applications include, but are not limited to, open pond and puddle pumping, enclosure pumping, direct pumping, from a well, auxiliary pumping from a well system and direct pumping form a xe2x80x9ccity waterxe2x80x9d supply, even when incoming water pressure is at or below atmosphere pressure.
The system includes a main housing, which is watertight and adapted to contain a submersible pump therein. This main housing is adapted to receive the submersible pump in a non-horizontal position and to hold water therein to maintain a predetermined water level around the submersible pump, even when the pump is pumping from very shallow external liquid sources. Because of the unique arrangement in the present invention system, the need to maintain a head of pressure on the liquid inside the main housing is eliminated and there is no need to have the water source at a level above the pump inlet. When the submersible pump is activated, a negative pressure is created as the content of the chamber is evacuated. This negative pressure is transmitted to the liquid below the pump chamber through the chamber inlet lifting the liquid into the pump chamber.
The present invention system also includes a liquid flow inlet for functional connection to a liquid source. This liquid flow inlet is functionally connected to the main housing upstream from it. There is an in-line one way check valve functionally connected to the main housing and located downstream from the liquid flow inlet. This one way check valve is positioned so as to permit liquid to flow from the inlet to said housing and to prevent liquid from flowing from the main housing to the inlet, that is, to prevent backflow.
A submersible pump is contained within the main housing downstream from the one way check valve in a non-horizontal position, and has electrical wiring and control wiring connected thereto and extending out of the main housing with a watertight seal. The submersible pump inlet located within said main housing and adapted to pump liquid from the main housing. A liquid flow outlet is connected to the submersible pump and extends out through the main housing for liquid distribution therefrom. It is preferred that the pump be positioned such that its inlet is located below the outlet, and that the inlet of the pump, and the pump outlet establish an angle of at least 15 degrees from horizontal, and most preferably at least 20 degrees from the horizon to optimize pump efficiency, to maximize motor thrust baring life and to bring the inlet to a very low position for maximum effectiveness in very shallow liquid bodies.
Thus, the main housing is adapted to receive water intake through the liquid flow inlet, maintain a predetermined water level within the main housing above the submersible pump inlet and provide liquid to the submersible pump inlet, and wherein the liquid flow outlet provides liquid flow from the submersible pump to a location exterior of the main housing directly from the submersible pump.
The submersible pump system main housing preferably includes an air bleeder valve to permit air to bleed from the main housing when it is being filled with liquid.
In some embodiments of the present invention, an automatic control float switch, or level sensor, may be utilized to turn the pump on and off as water level in a reservoir rises and falls.
The submersible pump system may be self-standing, but is less vibrational and less prone to movement and/or pipe damage, if secured. Thus, it is preferred that the main housing contain at least one support member connected thereto for attachment to a fixed structure, such as a wall, floor, mounting boards or the like.
The submersible pump system main housing and the components contained therein are arranged in a non-horizontal position, and preferably in a substantially vertical manner, meaning, with one way check valve located above the liquid flow inlet, the submersible pump located above the one way check valve, and the liquid flow outlet located above the submersible pump.
For convenience, the submersible pump system main housing may include a removable watertight top of sufficient size to permit removal and insertion of the submersible pump. This allows for eventual on sight pump or wiring repair replacement. For ease of installation in some embodiments, the submersible pump system may be built wherein the liquid flow inlet is connected to an upstream couplet for connection to a water supply pipe.
In some embodiments of the present invention, there is a shut off valve located between the liquid flow inlet and the one way check valve. It may further include at least one control mechanism for controlling the submersible pump that is located downstream from the main housing, e.g., a pressure switch.